Cat Fight
by theMidgey
Summary: A new girl comes to school and decides to move in on Kevin, much to Edd's distaste. One-shot.


**A/N: I'm absolutely in love with this fandom, and I've got so many ideas in my mind and I've chickened out about writing them. So I've decided to "man-up" and just do it. This is my first fanfic, so I decided to keep do a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Cat Fight**

Edd wasn't a fighter. If a situation couldn't be resolved through words, then it was best to walk away instead of taking part in such a horrific act. He always held true to his pacifist ways, even going so far as to put up with the bullying that plagued him through most of school (thankfully he hasn't had to worry about really being bullied since the beginning of Sophomore year, when he began dating Kevin). To even think he would raise his hand and strike another was a preposterous idea.

Until today.

You see, it all began two months ago when Makayla, one of the cheerleaders on the squad with Nazz, introduced us to her cousin Stacy who had just transferred to the school. It was during lunch, on one of the days when Edd was sitting with Kevin, Nazz, and the team at their table. He was often going back and forth between their table and the normal one he shared with his best friends Ed and Eddy in an attempt to divide his time and attentions equally between his relationship with Kevin and his friends; he found it only to be fair.

You could clearly see the relation between the two girls. Both were tall and thin, with softly defined curves and clear blue eyes. The only difference was that Stacy had strawberry blond hair instead of the honeyed blond of Makayla. She was kind and preppy too, just like her cousin. Edd felt that maybe he could grow to like her as well, since he had managed to even become friends with Kevin's teammates and some of the other popular people (they were all accepting of him once they got used to the idea of Kevin and himself being 'an item').

Oh how wrong he was.

It was as if all others ceased to exist once Makayla introduced Stacy to Kevin. Stacy acted completely surprised when Makayla introduced myself as Kevin's boyfriend, but she quickly shrugged it off with a smile. It had been one of those slow smiled that made you think the wheels were turning inside her head. Edd knew that smile well; he was used to seeing them on Eddy when he would get an idea for a new scam of his. Edd immediately became somewhat uncomfortable, but he pushed it away. Why, he barely knew this girl! He was a firm believer in giving people chances, even a second chance if the situation called for one. He was in no place to judge her on the spot. He had no idea how right his instinct had been on that day.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Edd noticed Stacy more often as she battled Edd for Kevin's attention. At first, he didn't think anything of it (rather, he pushed it to the side). He was still in the process of getting to know the girl, and so he just left it as her trying to make friends. Yet couldn't help noticing when she would touch his arm while laughing at something Kevin said, or how she would sit across from Kevin at the lunch table and lean over (even on days Edd was sitting there next to Kevin), exposing her cleavage. As the days when on it progressively got worse, and she continued getting closer. She even went so bold one day as to almost press her front against his chest and slide her arms around his waist in a 'hug.' It was probably one of the most suggestive hugs Edd had ever seen, but Kevin didn't seem to notice. That was probably the only good thing, that Kevin didn't seem to be affected by her advances.

It still bothered Edd to no end though, and around a month and a half of Stacy being there he brought his feelings to his boyfriend. And once he was done expressing his concerns, Kevin pulled him close and kissed him, giving him assurances that she was simply being 'friendly' and to ignore her. Even Edd knew there was a fine line when it came to being 'friendly' and outright flirting, and Stacy had passed that weeks ago. How did someone as socially competent as Kevin blind to what she was doing? Was he trying to stay on good terms with Makayla? Or was as his boyfriend simply so smitten with Edd that he was blind to the other woman's advances? While it was nice to think that Edd still had his boyfriend's full attention, he was still irked that Stacy simply couldn't take the hint.

So then Edd decided he would fight fire with fire, and even though Edd wasn't the most confident person in the world, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And Stacy had most certainly issued him a challenge when she started hitting on his boyfriend in front of him. So Edd began to stick closer to his boyfriend, holding onto his hand and his arm while walking down the hallways, sticking close to his side while at lunch.

Yet the girl never let up, and this battle for Kevin continued into its second month. By then, almost the whole school knew what was going on between Edd and Stacy. Whether Kevin took notice was still a mystery, and if he did he never commented on it. It was at the end of the second month when the situation finally reached its peak, its climax.

It was a relatively nice day outside, and Kevin was out on the field with the rest of his team for football practice. The cheerleaders were also outside practising on the sidelines, and Edd was currently sitting on the stands with his homework for that reason. Of course, he always enjoyed seeing Kevin play, but now it also became about keeping an eye on Stacy. It was on this day that the girl would make her move, the final play.

Edd wasn't paying attention at the moment, too focused on a certain problem from AP Psychology to see that the football team was currently taking a break and were talking with the cheerleaders near where the water was kept. It was by chance that Edd looked up in time to see Stacy sashay over to Kevin and wrap herself around his arm. He could almost hear her laugh from the stands, and it only served to infuriate him more. He'd had enough, and this shy boy who was all about giving chances finally snapped. He closed him book with a thud and shoved it into his bag, uncaring about order, before standing and making his way down to the field. He cared not for the stares he was getting as he pushed through the throng of football players and cheerleaders, his eyes only focused on his (for once) distressed-looking boyfriend and the girl hanging off his arm who was whispering into his ear.

Kevin actually looked relieved as Edd took a firm grip of Stacy's arm and, with surprising strength, pulled her from his boyfriend. She stumbled a little, but quickly regained her composure. Her voice was sickly sweet with false innocence as she asked, "May I help you?"

Edd straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, actually. I came over here to request that you cease hanging over _my_ boyfriend. I tolerated this in the beginning because I thought you were simply being friendly, but this has gone too far."

Stacy only flipped back her hair and smiled down at him, "I don't see him complaining." By now, most of the people on the field were circling around them, their respective practices forgotten.

"That is because Kevin happens to happened to be a kind man who was doing his friend a favor by being nice to her cousin. And while he might have been blind to what you were doing, I, however, was not, and I do not take kindly to someone so blatantly flirting in front of Kevin when it is so well known he's taken." Edd's voice rose at the end, his face reddened by anger. Stacy's face darkened as she leaned in close to Edd's face.

"I'll do what I want. How such a gorgeous piece of man ended up with a little nerd like you is beyond me, but if you think I'm going to stop simply because you told me to then you have another thing coming." By now Stacy was close enough that he could smell the mint of her chewing gum on her breath. Edd was shaking, but he continued to put on a strong front as she continued, "I _will_ have Kevin, for the simple fact that I'm better than you in every way."

Edd had no idea why he said what he said next. It came from out of no where, and it was most likely something he picked up from Eddy; it certainly sounded like something he would say. "Why Kevin would desire something so used is beyond me."

_**SMACK!**_

Pain exploded in Edd's face as his head whipped to the side from the force of Stacy's palm on his cheek. He turned back to face her, a smug look adorning her features. This only served to infuriate him more, and Edd did something no one expected. He returned the favor.

His palm stung from the force of his hand striking her cheek, but he wasn't going to stand for this girl any longer. Gasps echoed around the crowd circling them, equal looks of shock adorning their faces; more so on the faces of Kevin and Nazz, who knew Edd the best. Stacy, while also carrying a look of shock, also wore another emotion: rage. With a shriek, she launched herself at Edd, and thats precisely how his first (and last) fight started.

Edd hit the ground hard, especially with the added weight from Stacy. Immediately the girl straddled his waist and went to claw at his face, but Edd was able to at least take hold of one of her wrists and divert the other's course. Unfortunately, the other hand took hold of his hair (he'd stopped wearing his hat some time ago) and pulled. Edd grunted and ignored the pain, pushing up until he managed to reverse their positions.

The rest seemed to be a blur of nails scratching and hair pulling as they rolled on the ground. Edd somehow managed to pull out a bit of hair and get her uniform and prim looks filthy, while Stacy managed to tear his shirt. Both of their faces were also red from exertion and the few extra strikes they'd managed to get onto the other's face.

It seemed like an eternity before people came back to their senses, and Kevin rushed forward to pull Edd off of Stacy, who was being pulled away by Nazz. Breathing heavily, the two eyed each other as Kevin remarked, "Geez Edd, never took you as someone who'd hit a girl."

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that I had."

Stacy shrieked again and jumped forward to go for Edd again, but Nazz held her back just Kevin pulled Edd farther away from the girl, even though he made no move. There were a few snickers from the people around them, and Edd only just realized that there was a group of people surrounding them. Now that he had the chance to calm down, the realization of what he'd done hit Edd full force and he ducked away from the stares, shifting uncomfortably. The red head could only laugh at his boyfriend's sudden shyness and pull him closer. "You seriously just picked a fight with a girl and now you're shy?"

"So that's it? Your boyfriend hits me and you're just gonna laugh?!" Stacy had also composed herself and pulled away from Nazz, who stood close should she have to pull the girl away again.

Kevin chuckled, "Well yeah. And to be honest Stacy, you brought it upon yourself.

"Ugh, what do you even see in him? He's just a puny little nerd! You deserve better!"

Kevin could only laugh as he lifted Edd into his arms, who for once didn't demand to be put down and opted to instead bury his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "What, like you? Sorry, I don't date bitches. I think I'd rather stick with my dork."

Stacy's jaw went slack with shock and her face reddened with anger and embarrassment as the group around them erupted into laughter. Kevin moved past them, heading toward the stands where Edd's book bag lay forgotten.

The red-head looked his boyfriend up and down as he set him on the bleachers so he could retrieve his things. "Damn Double-D, I didn't think you had a fighting bone in your body."

Edd could only chuckle as he slung his bag over his shoulder and held the strap to his chest. "My apologies, but I seem to be a tad possessive over what's mine."

A youtube video posted the next night would ensure that the whole school knew, too.

**A/N: Wow, that was a bit longer than I anticipated! This is my first time writing for these two, so if I don't completely portray them right just say so! I hope you liked it and decide to fav and review! It would make me a happy girl and inspire me to write more!**


End file.
